The Prophesized Son
by windfox90
Summary: CHALLENGE: Its been prophesied that Metis would bear extremely powerful children, a boy more powerful than Zeus himself, like his father and grandfather before him, he tried to forestall this fate and promptly swallowed both Metis and their unborn child by tricking her into taking the form of a fly. What Zeus didn't know, was that Metis was pregnant with twins. Powerful God Naruto.


**Hello everyone how are you guys all doing I hope everything is going well for you anyways I am a fan of Naruto and Percy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover stories.**

 **So I came up with a "Naruto/Percy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover Challenge" with Naruto being the son of Zeus and Metis who was transported to the Elemental Nation by his mother after she was swallowed by Zeus. Naruto will return back to his original world after the Fourth Shinobi World War. **

**Unlike all the other beings in the world only Naruto is i** **mmune to fate with his fate always altering such as when Zeus swallowed Metis when she was pregnant with Athena to prevent him from ever being born, his fate alter allowing him to born sooner along with Athena as her younger brother.**

 **In this story, almost none of the Gods/Goddesses or Titans knows the existence of the Elemental Nation or heard of besides Naruto. When Naruto returns to his original world, it will be a few years before Canon starts while trying to keep a low profile not wanting to attract Zeus's attention. By no means does that mean Naruto will be inactive, he will merely try not to stand out too much.**

 **Less then a hand full of beings are aware of Naruto's existence with Fates, Rhea and Hestia being them. His identity will be revealed to the rest of the Olympians after Percy returns Zeus's Master Bolt, causing quite the commotion.**

 **Plot Summary:**

Zeus took his childhood sweetheart Metis as his first wife after the war. Metis had served the King of Olympus as his adviser and mentor for much of his life. When his wife was pregnant, Zeus immediately feared the consequences. It had been prophesied that Metis would bear extremely powerful children, first to a girl, Athena and afterwards to a boy more powerful than Zeus himself, who would eventually overthrow Zeus. Like his father and grandfather before him, he tried to forestall this fate and promptly swallowed both Metis and their unborn child by tricking her into taking the form of a fly. What Zeus did not know, was that Metis was pregnant with twins.

Inside Zeus, Metis continued to prepare for the coming of the children inside her, a daughter and son. She made a robe and a helmet for the girl, and for the boy she was preparing to sent him to a different world beyond Zeus's reach while making him a special necklace which would allow him to return once he is strong enough. Over time, however, Zeus eventually began experiencing terrible headaches so Hephaestus offered to put Zeus out of his misery by splitting open the latter's head with his awl and hammer.

After Hephaestus banged his awl into his father's head with a mighty blow, creating a fissure, thick enough for Athena to squeeze her way out, after which she grew into a full-size goddess, wearing the rod and helmet her mother had made for her. Metis put her plan into action, before Hephaestus could finish stitching up the fissure in Zeus's head, Metis gather all of her remaining powers and with her knowledge forced open a small tear in space and sent her son through it praying for his safety while leaving a small fragment of him behind, which secretly attached to Athena upon her release to allow her son to maintain up to date knowledge of the world while making preparation for him return.

On the night of October 10, just after the Kyuubi was sealed away within Naruto a tear in space appeared with a small figure slowly coming out. The small figure landed on Naruto, due to the small figure body being unstable it began to completely merge together into Naruto. After the merging process end, Naruto maintained the same appearance, however now Naruto has the soul of a god but still having the body of a mortal making Naruto almost similar to a demigod.

As the years go by, due to having a soul of a god, Naruto was aware of what is going on around him, he is aware that Kyuubi is sealed within him and why he was hated for it, he is aware that Minato and Kushina are his mortal parents however since he is also aware who his godly parents are, he considers Minato and Kushina as his forster-parents but still cherish them greatly despite that. It is because of his awareness that he came to understand the mortals around him and how dangerous it would be to reveal what he can do despite the fact due to having a mortal body making some of his abilities unusable while the others being on the same level of demigod, his abilities will still be sought after by others.

Naruto having inherited both Kushina's and Metis's personality, enjoys pulling highly elaborate pranks while trying to escape without being catch. In the academy Naruto would often display some of his true skills while maintaining a failing grade as a means of deception. He graduated the academy as Dead-Last not wanting to show his full skills until he became a full-fledge ninja. He was able to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu the night before when he was asked to steal the scroll, he was also able to write done the other Jutsu's that interested him. He joined Team 7 along Sasuke and Sakura with Kakashi as their sensei (same events as Canon just replacing Canon Naruto with a very smart and skilled Naruto).

Now as The Fourth Shinobi World War rage on, Naruto has met with many different challenge since becoming a ninja with each challenge testing his determination, his belief, his will, he bond and more. With the completion of each challenge Naruto's body began to slowly change becoming that of a God as more and more of Naruto's blood was turning gold. Naruto knew once the process finish he should be able to return to his original world where his family resides. Having just sealed Kaguya and Zetsu away, Naruto prepared for his final conflict with Sasuke, the two of them had fought long and hard against each other gaining all their energy. With only enough strength for one more attack their Jutsu clash with each other with the end result leaving a batter Naruto and Sasuke on the ground.

It was when after Sasuke fully acknowledging him from their battle, was Naruto able to fully change and become a Full-Fledged God once again. With his godly form absorbing the abilities he gain from the Six Path Sage and the Tailed Beast into himself making it his own allowing him full access without anyone's aid. Using his power he completely healed Sasuke while copying a few of the Rinnegan useful ability such as creating his own dimension. Having decided it would be best if he no longer remain in this world due to regaining his Godhood and fearing if he remained the peace this world acquired would be lost.

Naruto freed Kurama from his seal and used his power to change Kurama size down, small enough to ride on his shoulder (Kurama from Naruto Shippuden episode 429-430) before taking Kurama with him to his original world using the special necklace Metis made for him.

 **Naruto Profile:**

 ***Appearance:** Similar to Canon, Naruto has spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and his most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the three whisker markings on his cheeks the only difference from the Canon is his hair being longer and his eyes being electric blue. Upon regaining Godhood his appearance is greatly enhanced making him the most handsome god there is.

 ***Alias:** God of Nature, Determination, Hardwork, Bonds, Strong Will, Empathy, Unpredictability

 ***Species:** God

 ***Affiliation:** Himself, Neutral

 ***Status:** Immortal

 ***Family:** Zeus (Father), Metis (Mother), Athena (Sister), Minato (Foster-Father), Kushina (Foster-Mother), Jiraiya (God-Father)

 ***Personality:** Calm, Collective, Kind, Self-Confidence, Keen, Determined, Empathy, Charisma, Blunt, Fierce, Proud and Ambitious

 ***Intelligence:** Perception, Analytically, Clever, Cunning, Inventive, Observant and Resourceful

 ***Kekkei Genkai:** Lava, Magnet, Boil

 ***Nature Type:** Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Fire, Lava, Magnet, Boil, Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang

 ***Ninjutsu:** Rasengan (One-handed) and its other Derived Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Body Flicker Technique, Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength, Erupting Propulsion Fist, Ink Spilling, Wisdom Wolf Decay, Scale Powder, Sage Mode, Six Paths Senjutsu, Six Paths Sage Mode, Six Paths Yang Power, Truth-Seeking Balls, Tailed Beast Ball, Negative Emotions Sensing, Creation of All Things Technique and etc.

 ***Fūinjutsu:** Naruto with his Divine Wisdom has great talent and knowledge of fūinjutsu/juinjutsu having learned it from Jiraiya, also from Minato and Kushina when they was sealed in Naruto, when accessing Shukaku's power, he can use its natural cursed seal markings to bind targets.

 **God Abilities:**

 ***Massive Strength**

 ***Enhanced Speed**

 ***Incredible Prowess in Battle**

 ***Divine Wisdom (Almost matching Athena)**

 ***Aerokinesis**

 ***Electrokinesis**

 ***Geokinesis (From Shukaku, and Son Goku)**

 ***Hydrokinesis (From Isobu,** **Kokuō and Saiken)**

 ***Pyrokinesis (From Matatabi, Son Goku and** **Kokuō)**

 ***** **Geo-Thermokinesis (From Son Goku)**

 ***** **Magnekinesis (From Shukaku)**

 ***** **Acidokinesis (From Saiken)**

 ***** **Melanokinesis (From** **Gyūki)**

 ***Shapeshifting**

 ***Biokinesis**

 ***Flight**

 ***** **Control of Animals**

 ***Mental Fortitude**

 ***Transgressing Realms**

 ***Immune to Fate (Unique trait to him)**

 **His sacred animals/insect:**

 ***Foxes (Kurama)**

 ***Toads (Summoning** **Technique)**

 ***** **Raccoon dog (Shukaku)**

 ***Cats (Matatabi)**

 ***Turtles (Isobu)**

 ***Monkey (Son Goku)**

 ***Horse (** **Kokuō)**

 ***Dolphin (** **Kokuō)**

 ***Slug (** **Saiken)**

 ***** **Rhinoceros beetle (** **Chōmei)**

 ***Ox (** **Gyūki)**

 ***Octopus (** **Gyūki)**

 **Here's a bit more information for you guys to start with, time moves differently between Percy's and Naruto's World where 16-17 years in Naruto's world is around several hundreds-thousands of years in Percy's World. Unlike the other Gods/Goddess who was given their symbol of power and domains from The Big Three, Naruto acquired his symbol of power and domain through his personality and handwork.**

 **Naruto maintains all the abilities/jutsu he had when he was a mortal with a few more in addition. In term of power, Naruto surpass The Big Three/Kaguya making him the strongest of all the gods.**

 **When Naruto returns to his world, his small fragment will merge with him making him complete providing all the knowledge and memories it possessed. Which would allow Naruto to understand and fit in the current world with great ease. Naruto will not reveal his full past due to not wanting any supernatural beings attempting to go to the Elemental Nation, only revealing a portion of his past while stating he has been in limbo this whole time.**

 **The small fragment of Naruto that remained behind to keep him up to date with the history/events of the world and for the preparation for his return such as securing land/domain in which when Naruto returns he will create his own dimension upon it. Secretly created all of Naruto's sacred animals/insect once he gain a affinity for them despite being in a different world with time moving differently between them, the small fragment is still connected to him.** **The knowledge of the sacred animal/insect was gain instantly transcending time and space even when the original was sent to a different world not long ago. The only sacred animals that the fragment didn't create were the Horse and Dolphin despite that Naruto still gain a affinity for them.**

 **Naruto will have great interests in getting to know some of his family members especially his sister Athena. While for some of them, he is somewhat cold and uncaring towards such as Zeus, Hera, Ares and etc due to their past action.**

 **As for the pairing for Naruto in this story it can either be a single pairing or a harem with 2-6 from either the following females**

 **1.) Aphrodite**

 **2.) Artemis**

 **3.) Athena**

 **4.) Demeter**

 **5.) Enyo**

 **6.) Eos**

 **7.) Hecate**

 **8.) Hestia**

 **9.) Khione**

 **10.) Rhea**

 **11.) Tyche**

 **12.) Other**

 **As you can see, the list is made of all immortals as I figure with Naruto also being immortal it would be best for him. Of course that doesn't mean he can't be paired with a mortal or demigod. However I think it would be best if the pairing take its time that way it doesn't feel forced or makes them feel too OC.**

 **Maybe one of the existing demigod child belonging to the Immortals on the list can also be Naruto's child as well with him replacing the original father. Thanks to his new abilities, if he desire to he can enter his original mortal form he possessed before regaining his Godhood, being able to hide his godly aspect and powers only leaving the abilities he possessed before regaining his Godhood, making him as close to being a human as possible.**

 **Thus if Naruto were to have a child with the Immortal in that form their child will be a demigod and if Naruto were to claim his child they will gain the ability to use Chakra along with the abilities they gain from their mother, depending on who their mother will determine what kind of Jutsu they can and can't learn. Unlike the other gods Naruto will raise his child despite the law in placed.**

 **You are free to change around some of the detail to the story to your liking well anyways I really do hope you all enjoy the idea for this challenge and is willing to give it a shot at it yourself it would be interesting to read something different you know so please PM me if you do take it or if you want any more info about it, well takes care everyone**


End file.
